War for the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization
War for the Planet of the Apes is the official novelization of the film War for the Planet of the Apes. Written by author Greg Keyes. The Novel's Synopsis Caesar and his apes are forced into a deadly conflict with an army humans led by a ruthless Colonel. After the apes suffer unimaginable losses, Caesar wrestles with his darker instincts and begins his own mythic quest to avenge his kind. As the journey brings them face to face, Caesar and the Colonel are pitted against each other in an epic battle that will determine the fate of both heir species and the future of the planet. Main Characters *Caesar - A genetically intelligent chimpanzee raised by humans, Caesar is the leader and king of San Francisco's Ape Colony and the father of a teenage son, named Blue Eyes and an infant son, named Cornelius. He is also the husband of Cornelia, the colony's Queen. *Cornelia - Caesar's wife, the Queen of the Ape Colony and the mother of Caesar's teenage son, Blue Eyes and infant son, Cornelius. *Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son and heir as well as the older brother of Cornelius. *Rocket - An old friend of Caesar and one of his lieutenants as a well as Caesar's former rival. *Maurice - A kind orangutan who befriended Caesar during his time in captivity and one of his lead lieutenants. *Luca - a gorilla, Caesar's close friend and the fourth-in-command of the Ape Army. *Bad Ape - a common chimpanzee who lived in a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak, and spent his days as a hermit before joining Caesar's Ape Colony. *Koba - a genocidal ape who had previously waged war against the humans, and now appears in Caesar's hallucinations. *Red - a gorilla and follower of the late Koba who defected to Colonel McCullough's forces. *Lake - a common chimpanzee, Blue Eyes' wife and Cornelius' sister-in-law/caretaker. *Cornelius - Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, the younger brother of Blue Eyes, and the second prince of the Ape Colony. *Winter - an albino gorilla, soldier of the Ape Army and member of the Gorilla Guard. *Spear - a common chimpanzee and soldier of the Ape Army. *Percy - An old orangutan who was a member of Caesar's Council of Apes. Humans *Colonel J. Wesley McCullough - The leader of the Alpha-Omega branch of the US Armed Forces. *Captain Rod Wilson - A captain in the Alpha-Omega army. *Preacher - A member of the Alpha-Omega army. *Travis - A member of the Alpha-Omega army. *Lang - A member of the Alpha-Omega army. *Boyle - A member of the Alpha-Omega army. *Nova - A human girl who was unable to speak and was adopted by Maurice. *John McCullough, mentioned only. *Malcolm, mentioned only. Plot Initial Publications Movie Also See *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' *''War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations'' Notes Trivia *The novelization ultimately calls Koba a chimpanzee in chapter 3, when it was stated that he is a bonobo. External links References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Stubs